All We Need
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She didn't intend for her scheme to affect them... but it did. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Life's Changes

_**July 28th 2018…**_

 _At the hotel, Amanda was in a white cami and black satin hiphugger panties after finding out that her pajamas were missing._

" _That's the way he wants to play it, huh? Fucking man child." Amanda muttered, knowing that Seth was pissed off after the fight he had with Ashley which resulted in him taking it out on Amanda._

" _He's an idiot… pulling that. I don't know what he's trying to prove, that he's willing to steal your clothes to try to stop us for one night?" Finn responded, finding himself unable to keep his eyes off of her for more than a few seconds._

" _Yeah, he is… and you haven't_ _taken your eyes off of me." Amanda replied, pulling her cami off and dropping it to the floor._

" _You're getting a bit heated there, I understand that… but you shouldn't tease me like this, Darlin'." Finn responded with a lustful growl as he stood up, pulling his grey shirt off._

 _"What are you gonna do about it?" Amanda questioned with a smirk, Finn pulling her to him by her hips and kissing her before securing his right arm around her back after she pulled his pajama pants down._

 _Amanda let out a low moan as she felt Finn's left hand drift into her panties and his fingers moving around in gentle circles between her legs, Amanda tilting her head back and closing her eyes._

" _Finn…" Amanda responded in a breathy voice._

" _Shh… I know what'll make my Demon Mistress feel better…" Finn whispered before removing his hand and pulling her panties down, lying Amanda down on the bed and pulling his boxers off before grabbing a Durex condom._

 _Amanda could barely blink before Finn was on top of her again, her legs having drifted apart and her feeling him brush it against her, which elicited a low moan as an indication of what she wanted._

" _Fuck!" The brunette gasped out, not anticipating him to go so deep so quickly but he let her adjust by moving slowly and trailing light kisses up and down her neck._

" _Is maith liomsa ... mar sin diabhal maith." Finn responded in his native language._

 _Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as they moved faster, digging her nails into Finn's back… she moaned out as she felt Finn's fingers dig into her hips, the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hitting them harder._

 _By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was hardly anything left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile._

" _I really needed that tonight…" Amanda whispered once she was in Finn's arms, head resting on his right shoulder._

 _But neither were aware that the condom had ripped… or who had been intended to actually use it…_

 **Present time,** _ **October 1st 2018…**_

"So while out of it because of the strong pain meds, you sabotaged condoms you found in Seth's duffel bag?" Baron responded, Yukie nodding and laughing. "I'm sorry, how is that funny?" The Raw GM asked.

"Ashley doesn't use the pill and forgot to get her birth control injection. Seth doesn't want kids so when he finds out that she's pregnant, he'll run for the damn border!" Yukie responded after she stopped laughing.

"And what if the condoms fell into the wrong hands, Doll?" Baron replied.

"Then I'll be the one running for the border... unless it gets pinned on someone else." Yukie answered, throwing away an empty box of cigarettes. "I'm gonna go get some more of those." She replied before she grabbed her hotel key, purse, phone, keys to her rental car and left.

At the same time, Amanda paced back and forth in hers and Finn's hotel room until he got her to sit down… when the timer on her phone went off, she pressed the button and looked at him as her right hand was entwined with his left one.

"It's gonna be okay… we're gonna be okay, we can handle raising a little one, love." Finn responded before they kissed… and Amanda turned the tests over.

The first one read _Positive_ , the second had two lines in its display screen and in the display screen of the last one was a plus sign.

The two hugged and kissed with tears of joy falling down their faces before lying down on the bed, Finn resting his left hand on Amanda's stomach.

"It's actually happening…" Amanda whispered before they kissed again.

It was at the KeyArena in Seattle that Amanda was in Baron's office, closing the door behind her.

"I heard that you and Finn talked to Vince." Baron responded.

"Yes and that's something that's private, can you please respect that? You'll know in time like everyone else you want to say?" Amanda explained.

"Ruby and Sarah need a tag partner for Super ShowDown as Liv hasn't been cleared." Baron responded.

"Do I look like an alternate Riott Squad member to you?!" Amanda replied, Baron turning startled at her reaction.

"Sasha's out injured and so is Alexa. Ashley nearly tore Ruby's MCL, Ember told me off earlier and Yukie ended up on the wrong side of scissors the last time she dealt with the Riott Squad and hasn't gone near them since." Baron responded.

"Then I suggest either talking to Alicia or calling Shayna or Kairi. Thank you, goodbye and goodnight." Amanda replied with a slight chuckle at the end before she left, Baron slamming his pen down.

Amanda leaned against a wall after stopping in a hallway and closed her eyes… only to feel a hand grip her right wrist and tug at it.

"Not now, Bayley." Amanda responded in her tired mindset, Yukie snickering.

"I'm not a hugger, I'm your bestie!" Yukie exclaimed, with such a smile before laughing once more.

Amanda had jumped and screamed, holding her right hand over her racing heart until it calmed down.

"Damn it, Yukie! Gonna give me a heart attack one day!" Amanda shouted after lowering her right hand, Yukie standing up straighter.

"Sorry… but I must tell you what I did that's gonna make you laugh. But somehow Baron doesn't get it." Yukie explained.

"Alright, tell me." Amanda responded. _'Kiddo, I hope your aunt is calm by the time you're born.'_ She thought.

"Alright, while I was on the pain meds a few week back, I decided to do something to Seth's condoms and if they have sex and she ends up pregnant, he'll be running for his life!" Yukie explained as she laughed through it.

' _The ripped condom… oh, fuck!'_ Amanda thought. "That's not funny, that's not even a little funny!" She replied, startling Yukie.

"What do you mean? I was high as a kite and did a practical joke on him and Ashley." Yukie explained.

"Those condoms ended up in my husband's duffel bag!" Amanda responded before she could stop herself… but Yukie laughed.

"Girl, quit playing… Now, I'm going to have one too!" Yukie laughed, before she fell onto the floor.

Amanda walked away, Yukie sitting up… and realising that Amanda wasn't in the hallway anymore.

"Someone's lost her sense of humor." Yukie muttered before she left.


	2. As Real As It Gets

"Hey, Yukie." Dean replied after Yukie walked into The Shield's locker room.

"I told Mandy what I did back in late July… she didn't find it funny." Yukie replied.

"Well, most people don't with things like that, kid." Dean responded.

"Hey, I'm just spreading a good laugh that's all." Yukie explained.

"Yukie, what if those condoms fell into the wrong hands?" Dean questioned, strapping his Shield vest on.

"So? Nothing bad will happen, they won't target me for being hopped up on painkillers." Yukie responded.

"Don't be so sure about that, I heard one of the other women throwing up earlier and I know it wasn't Ashley because I saw her and Seth talking in catering." Dean explained.

"That's probably someone with the stomach flu." Yukie stated.

"Yeah. Wait about who knows how many months, then you'll see a little bundle of joy." Dean replied before he left, Yukie rolling her eyes.

And then remembering what Amanda said earlier… but then dismissing it.

' _I rather be with Baron than to be dealing with this.'_ Yukie thought, before leaving.

At the same time, Amanda went back into the locker room to go get her _Balor Club_ hoodie… only to find Seth, in his Shield gear, waiting for her.

"You forget something?" Amanda asked… and Seth grabbing an unopened condom before he held up to the light to reveal the tiny holes.

"Who the hell did this?" Seth questioned.

"Look, it wasn't intended for Finn to use them-" Amanda responded, jumping slightly as Seth hit his fist against the wall.

"Just answer the damn question, who did this?!" Seth questioned, angrily.

"Stop scaring my wife, alright?! Just calm down!" Finn responded after walking in, putting Amanda behind him. "It was a prank that backfired, I'm sure you can guess by who!"

"Where the hell is she?" Seth questioned as he realized that it could be Yukie.

"I don't know. I left her in the Northwest hallway after she thought I was joking with her and Finn hasn't seen her all day." Amanda answered.

"Listen up, as soon as I find her, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. I don't care if she's fucking Corbin at the moment, I will find her." Seth retorted.

"Find who?" Ashley asked after she walked in.

"Could you talk your crazy ass boyfriend down before he does something he regrets?! A prank intended for you two backfired." Finn explained.

"And it all leads to Yukie, the tomboy of Balor Club." Seth explained.

"Look, people do stupid stuff when they're fucked up. I've done my share of pranks, so has Mandy." Ashley replied, Seth looking at Amanda.

"Yeah, the time you and Dean lost part of your Shield gear on Tv in early 2013? Me and a pair of gardening shears are responsible for that." Amanda responded, Finn snickering.

"That's it, I had enough jokes and I'm going to find that little friend of yours. After I find her, she'll regret it." Seth explained, before leaving.

"Wait here." Ashley replied before she followed after Seth.

It wasn't long before they heard crashing, yelling and saw Ashley dragging Seth into the room after tying rope to his legs.

"I was trying to find Yukie, goddamnit! She poked some holes into my condoms and these two stole a few of them." Seth explained.

"No, I mixed up the condom boxes. Mandy and I were in a rush to leave that night… what I didn't think was that she was at the height of her fertility that week." Finn replied after Ashley closed the door… and got Seth to sit down after helping him stand up.

"Then what about Yukie? You want her to run around the whole arena doing the same thing, thinking that she won't get in trouble because she's too friendly with Corbin?" Seth questioned.

"Look, strong meds will mess with the brain! I know because you, Dean and Roman kept a close eye on me when I was on the Keppra and Dilantin!" Amanda responded.

"Yeah, I remember, but Yukie has taken it to a whole nother level with this joke." Seth explained.

"Well, it resulted in Mandy and Finn having a kid. A kid that could be your godchild if you keep your head screwed on straight!" Ashley responded.

"Why should you be worrying about me? What about controlling Yukie?" Seth questioned.

"Alright, take Mr Grouchy Pants over there and get him out of here!" Finn responded, Ashley doing so as Finn held Amanda in his arms after closing the door.

"What's the matter with you? You know what excessive stress already does to Mandy, you need to calm down around her! If not for her, at least for hers and Finn's baby." Ashley replied after cutting the rope off of Seth's legs.

"Look, just let me deal with Yukie first and I'll leave Mandy alone about it." Seth explained.

"You raise a hand to her and we're done!" Ashley responded before she left, running into Yukie. "He knows. Problem for you is it backfired and there's a Demon Prince or Princess on the way in about 7 months." She explained.

"What are you talking about? There's no way Mandy's pregnant." Yukie responded.

"They've been trying for a while with no success… I slipped a fertility pill into Mandy's glass of water that night." Ashley admitted.

"Wow, this joke is getting more funnier… Maybe me and Baron should do the same… NOT!" Yukie responded, before laughing.

But as she turned to leave, Yukie yelled out as Ashley grabbed her and threw her at the wall and Yukie fell to the floor.

"This is not a joke, damn it! You and me are gonna be aunts because our surrogate sister and brother in law are having a baby!" Ashley yelled.

"Uh…" Yukie muttered without moving.

"I didn't want to do that but you need to realise the truth, Yukie girl… it's happening." Ashley responded before she left, Yukie rubbing the back of her head.

"Where the hell am I?" Yukie questioned. "She fucked me up big time… where are my pain meds?" She responded, while crawling for a minute and standing back up again.

Yukie went to the Demon Lovers locker room, knocking on the door… when it opened, Amanda initially had an angry look but it faded.

"Damn it, what happened?!" Amanda asked as she and Finn helped Yukie to the trainer's room.

"That crazy witch threw me against the wall." Yukie answered.

"Ashley wouldn't intentionally hurt you, you, her and Mandy grew up together." Finn replied as he helped Yukie sit down and Dr. Amann examined her.

"I'm gonna have you sent to the ER, Yukie. Mandy…" Dr. Amann responded.

"I know." Amanda replied, calling Hiroki. "Hey, there's been an accident at work, Yukie hit her head." She explained.

"I'll meet up with her at the hospital." Hiroki replied before they hung up.

It was in the ER that Yukie had been examined… she didn't have a brain bleed, skull fracture or concussion and was given Extra Strength Tylenol for the headache instead of Hydrocodone or any strong pain medicine.

"Better?" Hiroki asked.

"Somewhat… did you have to tell them about how the strong stuff knocks me silly?" Yukie replied.

"Yes because you almost got addicted to the Hydrocodone and it is a highly addictive painkiller. Ironically, that's also what Ashley used… Yukie, you can't rely on it." Hiroki responded.

"If that little tramp had kept her legs closed, everything would've been fine!" Yukie responded angrily, Hiroki closing his eyes for a few seconds before he slammed his hands down on the edge of the gurney, making Yukie jump.

"I'm gonna make myself perfectly clear! Mandy didn't set out to hurt you or shove you out of her life! The baby didn't cause all this, what caused it was that you didn't tell them how you felt, it boiled up and made you act so stupidly, _that_ got you here! If you refuse to understand that, then that's on you!" Hiroki responded.

Yukie went quiet, thinking of ways to prove the others wrong.


	3. It's Real Now

_**A few days later…**_

Amanda finished filling out the forms and walked to the desk, handing them back to the nurse before she walked over to Finn and sat down… and he wrapped his right hand around her left one.

"Just stay calm, everything will be okay." Finn replied.

"I'm… I'm a mix of emotions and I know you are too. Worry, anticipation, excited… I don't think it's sunk in yet." Amanda responded.

Yukie had followed them to the OB/GYN clinic and stayed in the background of the waiting room, a pink wig hiding her raven hair and hazel contact lenses disguising her eyes.

 _'How long does it take to call a patient for a simple exam?!'_ Yukie thought irritably as she felt like time was dragging on… she followed them to a room but stayed in the hallway, pretending to not pay attention.

Amanda was in a white hospital gown, waiting for the doctor to come back and Finn holding her right hand.

It was when Cali returned that she had a smile on her face.

"Those home tests are very accurate. Congrats, you two." Cali responded before she set up the ultrasound machine.

In the hallway, Yukie's head snapped up when she heard it and walked over to the window of the door… from where she was stood, she could see the tiny baby on the screen and Amanda and Finn smiling as Finn recorded it.

"Oh wow… this is real now." Finn replied.

"It's so tiny… but so strong." Amanda responded.

"What in the great fuck?!" Yukie shouted, covering her mouth and hiding once again.

"Well, someone followed you two here…" Cali responded as she printed up the scans and finished up the ultrasound. "I'm gonna write out a prescription for prenatal vitamins. And from what I could tell Mandy, you're almost 10 weeks along and will be on Friday. Congrats again."

Amanda nodded before she changed back into her regular clothes and Cali wrote out the prescription before she headed into the hallway.

"Hiroki called earlier… now do you believe it?" Cali responded after finding Yukie and making sure that Finn and Amanda had left, Yukie taking the contact lenses out and putting them in her little case before putting it away and taking the wig off.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't care at the moment." Yukie answered.

"You followed them here, hoping to prove them wrong… so you care to that extent." Cali responded.

"So… I'll still act the same after the kid's born. Maybe it's time for me to move out, without them knowing." Yukie explained.

"Go on ahead then, break your best friend's heart! You're _that_ damn angry, you either need to calm the hell down and accept it or you stay angry! The second one will result in you being shut out by your own choices!" Cali replied before she left, Yukie leaning against the wall.

"Like I give a flyin' fuck." Yukie said, before walking away.

It was at a store that Chihiro was picking up cold weather clothes and saw Amanda and Finn in the baby section of the store… and walked over, seeing several onesies and cloth diapers in the basket.

"Oh hey kiddo." Amanda responded.

"Who's having a baby? I wanna know! I wanna know!" Chihiro questioned happily.

"Me and Finn are." Amanda responded, Chihiro hugging both of them.

"Oh, I'm so excited, is everyone happy with the news?" Chihiro questioned.

"Mostly everyone, our families are thrilled…" Finn answered, Chihiro knowing that Yukie wasn't happy.

"Wait… is Yukie happy about it?" Chihiro questioned.

"She's pissed off… she's acting like Finn and I betrayed her." Amanda answered.

"That's nothing like her, she's usually happy over everything." Chihiro explained.

"I think the injury she suffered threw her past her limits." Finn replied before Amanda handed an ultrasound picture to Chihiro.

"He's so cute. I can't wait until he's born." Chihiro responded, thinking that Baby Balor is a boy.

"Same here, we're absolutely excited… but also scared." Amanda replied.

"Any first time parent would be scared. But everything's gonna go just fine." Chihiro responded before she hugged them again and left to go pay for her things.

It was when they were back home after stopping at McDonalds for lunch that they sat down on the couch and Amanda rested her legs on Finn's lap before checking the answering machine… and hearing a voicemail from Seth that was mixed of excitement and nervousness.

 _"Hey, you two, hope everything went okay at the appointment. Did you record it? Please send it to me."_

 _'Of course he says that.'_ Amanda thought before she sent the video to Seth… and Finn pressed the button to skip to the next message, which was from Baron.

" _Hey, you two, have you seen Yukie? She's getting scarier since she decided to take more of her pills. Damn it, she might be following you to the ultrasound appointment, since she left the apartment with pink wig and showed me the finger. There's something wrong with her... if she comes home acting strange, call me_ _so I can take her with me."_

Amanda dialed Baron's number, Baron picking up.

"She did follow us but Cali stopped her… she hasn't come back here yet." Amanda explained.

"I'm home! And I've brought back some sweets." Yukie called out, heading towards the living room. "So, how's it going?" She questioned, opening a box of pocky.

"Does she look strange?" Baron questioned, as Amanda watched Yukie eating pocky before heading into the kitchen.

"She's eating pocky…" Amanda responded, Finn taking the opened box in the kitchen. "Sorry about that, it was making me feel sick." She replied to Baron.

"Just watch over her, and make sure that she stays focused and doesn't play with knives." Baron explained, before Yukie came out with two kitchen knives.

"Hey, I got something to show you two. I never done this in over five years, so… why are you two looking at me like that?" Yukie questioned.

"Put those down, now!" Finn responded, taking them and quickly locking up the knives.

"Baron, get over here now!" Amanda replied before they hung up and Finn returned from the kitchen.

"What's with the locks? I can't get those open and found the two knives under the sink." Yukie replied.

"We started infant proofing the apartment yesterday. What the hell's gotten into you? I thought your Hydrocodone got thrown into the Hudson River." Finn responded, keeping Amanda behind him to protect her and their baby.

"What am I doing?! I just got home and I wanted to relax… and I wanted to show this knife trick that my dad showed me… but I see that I'm not welcome here anymore! I wish I never met you! I wish that Finn would leave me the hell alone! I wish that I'm not your fucking friend!" Yukie explained.

"You're high as hell on pain pills, angry one minute and then you come back here acting like you didn't do anything to hurt us and holding knives like you want to stab us!" Amanda responded angrily.

"This wasn't supposed to be happening. Not to me! Now, I'm getting angry. Really fucking angry-" Yukie replied before she went to lunge at Amanda… only for Baron to grab her from behind and take her out of the apartment with security following them as Finn closed and locked the door before he walked back to Amanda and the two held each other.

"She needs to keep her distance until she's how she used to be." Finn replied as he rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

Outside, Baron threw Yukie in the passenger seat and buckled her in before closing and locking the door… he thanked the security and got in the driver's side before driving off.

"The hell's gotten into you?!" Yukie yelled.

" _Me_?! I wasn't the one holding knives at a pregnant woman!" Baron responded.

"Alright, I've had it…" Yukie said, after rolling her eyes and used her right foot to break open the passenger side window and yet she did. "Goodbye, asshole!" She said, before climbing out the window.

Baron slammed on the brakes, calling 911.

It was as Yukie had made her way back to the building that she was grabbed and handcuffed.

"Yukie Shirabuki, you're under arrest for causing a disturbance, assault, vandalism and intent to commit aggravated assault!" The officer responded before he read her rights to her and put her in the back of a squad car.

As she was being driven off, Yukie leaned back against the seat in anger.


	4. Chaotic Days

"What the hell happened?!" Amanda asked after Baron returned with cuts on his face as a result of the window glass flying at him, Finn grabbing the first aid kit as Baron sat down.

"Yukie decided to break the glass and escape. Good thing I've called the police." Baron explained.

"I just hope they don't put her where someone could hurt her or in solitary." Amanda responded, Baron realising what was on her mind as soon as he mentioned the police.

"That never stops hurting…" Baron replied.

"Brian had his struggles but he at least tried to stay clean… with Yukie, it's like she doesn't even want to try." Amanda explained, brushing her tears away after fixing up the cuts on Baron's face, finding no glass in the wounds.

"Well, there has to be some other way." Baron explained.

"Maybe Narcotics Anonymous if she doesn't want to go to rehab. Ashley still goes to those meetings." Finn replied.

"Maybe that can help, if it doesn't Baby Balor will grow up without an aunt in life." Baron responded.

"It better help." Amanda responded after putting the kit away.

Yukie wasn't surprised that she was bailed out the next day… but to her surprise, it was Ashley and Jeff.

She got in the car and Jeff drove, Yukie looking out at the city.

"Where are we going?" Yukie questioned.

"Somewhere you can feel safe to talk about everything that's happened… I know, neither Jeff or I wanted to do this at first but it helped us." Ashley explained before Jeff parked the car and the three walked into the building and sat down.

It was quiet as the counselor started off the session.

"I see we have a new person this week… it's okay, young lady, stand up and tell us a little about yourself to start off." The dark haired counselor replied, Yukie standing up.

"Do I really have to do this?" Yukie questioned.

"It's the first step into getting better." Jeff responded, Yukie taking a few seconds before she started off.

"Hi, I'm Yukie… I'm a wrestler and a few months ago, I suffered an injury which caused me to be away from work. And I started taking pills to help me get better, but I abused them and I was in jail… God, this is so fucking lame!" She explained, before walking off.

"It's not, you're not gonna go back to bottling this up." Ashley responded before she guided Yukie back into the room.

"I got arrested because… I ended up in my friends' apartment and pulled out knives, it scared them." Yukie replied.

"I imagine it did… did they say why it scared them?" The counselor replied.

"I just wanted to show them something. I learned it back when I was just a kid and my own dad taught me. But they thought I was high… I got so angry. I don't want to see them again. Even if it means… can I leave now?" Yukie explained, before crying.

"Yukie, this is helping… why did it scare them?" The counselor responded, Yukie brushing her tears away.

"Because they're gonna have a child… they've been trying for a while with no success. Until my friend recently found out that she's pregnant… I reacted badly, thinking she was playing a joke on me to get back at me for the pranks I've played over the years. And then I heard the little one's heartbeat… it's so strong and beautiful sounding, it put smiles on their faces." Yukie replied before she sat back down. "It's actually happening… and I'm still not handling it well." She responded as Ashley rubbed her right hand up and down Yukie's back.

After the meeting was over, Yukie, Ashley and Jeff ended up at the Wythe Hotel… and Yukie stretched out on a bed.

She looked out the window at the Brooklyn skyline… and decided that she needed to be away from them until she felt like she could keep herself calm around them.

At the same time, Amanda heard a knock at the door and stood up before she unlocked and opened it to find a slightly miffed Seth.

"Security checked you over, I take it?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, why are they here, anyway?" Seth questioned.

"Yukie was holding knives, I had to disarm her and she got pissed." Finn explained after Seth walked in and closed the door before he locked it.

"Holding knives? Did she showed you that trick she can do? She told me herself that she learned it from her old man. She showed it to me and it turned out fine, didn't even hurt herself." Seth explained.

"Seth, I didn't think it was safe with Mandy in the room!" Finn responded, Seth realising that their parental instincts were setting in.

"True… if Ashley was pregnant, I'd react the same. Ash and Jeff took Yukie to a meeting, said it went okay." Seth replied.

"I really hope Yukie calms down before the baby is born." Amanda responded, her and Seth hugging… and she grimaced, Seth realising that her chest was sore and the two let go. "Sorry." She replied.

"You're alright. But when she comes back, what are you two going to do? She knows now that you've kicked her out of your lives." Seth explained.

"We haven't kicked her out but we can't have her around the little boy until we're sure she's not gonna flip… great, now I'm thinking like Chihiro, thinking that it's a boy." Finn replied, Seth letting a slight laugh out at the last part.

"Well we can hope that it's a boy. But one more thing, if you think your lives will be better with Yukie out of the picture. I want you to think about it, we all know how sad Yukie can be when she's known for acting how she normally does." Seth responded, before leaving.

"They're all scared."

Seth let out a loud yell before he turned around in the elevator… and saw little Daniel Benoit.

"How the hell…" Seth tried to ask.

"Spirits linger around, Seth. You've just got to look for us." Daniel responded, Seth remembering the times that Amanda would space out.

He had chalked it up to exhaustion after an event… but now he knew why.

At the same time, Yukie opened her eyes… and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at her before she closed her eyes again, sleepily thinking it was Finn.

"Damn it… I miss them so much." Yukie said to herself, before crying in her sleep.

"I've never met him but I miss my loved ones too, Shirabuki."

Yukie jolted awake at hearing the slightly faded French accent.

Stood in front of her was a man she hadn't seen in 11 years.

 _ **June 25th 2007…**_

 _Yukie ended up at the arena… only to find it empty except for the one person sitting in the ring that she knew very well. She climbed the barricade and got in the ring, crouching down to Amanda… who's eye makeup stained her face._

" _What's going on?" Yukie questioned._

" _The Fayetteville police just called, it was just supposed to be a routine welfare check… they're gone." Amanda responded, Yukie turning horrified._

" _No… what's going to happen now?" Yukie questioned._

" _I called Chris's family in Montreal… and Nancy's family in Daytona, told them. They needed to know from someone who knew them and their son instead of hearing it from a stranger… I just want to wake up, hoping this is just a fucking nightmare! Damn it!" Amanda replied, yelling the last part before she broke down crying again, Yukie pulling her into her arms. "They're gone! They're gone!" She sobbed as Yukie lightly rubbed her right hand up and down Amanda's back._

" _I know, Mandy, it's not fair… it's not fair." Yukie whispered as tears streamed down her own face._

 _She hated seeing her friend so broken…_

 **Present time…**

"You can't sneak up on people!" Yukie hissed.

"I'm a ghost and I don't sneak up on people, I watch over them… haven't you seen _City Of Angels_? It's a lot like that." Chris responded.

"Mandy and Finny are probably watching that movie at the moment… hoping to have a little break from all the stress." Yukie replied.

She was letting it all sink in now.

At the same time, Finn heard a knock at the door and opened it, a startled Seth running in.

"Can we help you?!" Finn responded.

"Yes, you can tell the spirits to stop their damn jumpscares!" Seth replied.

Amanda was about to open her mouth to try to talk Seth down.

But she knew it wouldn't work.


End file.
